The AP Student
by Lafeu
Summary: Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles leave a tragedy behind as they enter high school alone. With no income entering the household, despite their powers, there is little they can do now. Blossom is the girls' last chance at a better future, how far is each sister willing to sacrifice for each other? For themselves?


**I**

She did not think she had a true special power until the day she needed them. Bubbles eventually learned to curl her tongue, much to her sister's dismay. However, Buttercup soon discovered that she had foresight. She had fatal foresight.

* * *

The middle child bolted upright in the late hours of the night, panting and sweating with fear, a feeling not quite familiar with the girl. At thirteen years old, Buttercup now had her own room, her own space. There was no one there to bother her when she needed privacy, which she often did, or annoy her and pester her, no one could lecture Buttercup…

There was also no one there to keep her safe.

Buttercup replayed the images in her head, one by one, over and over again before she had a chance to forget. Her body trembled underneath the sheets. What she saw, she decided not to tell him. She would tell the smartest person she knew, because her sister would know what to do.

* * *

"Blossom?" Blossom turned her head from her cereal to her ill-tempered sister. Something was off, Blossom noticed. Her fierce, angry sister's usual mischievous look was not present. Instead, her eyes were filled with nervousness, not fearlessness, she crossed her arms not in stubbornness, and there was the slightest tremble in her voice. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, of course you can," Blossom secretly hoped Buttercup hadn't gotten into any trouble.

"I mean, in private. I need to tell you a secret." Oh no, that can't be good.

"Are you alright today Buttercup?" The red head raised an eyebrow in concern. Buttercup ignored her question and gestured her to come closer. Blossom did so, and her sister pulled her around the corner and into the living room.

"Buttercup," Blossom now asked quizzically, "what is going on?"

"Shh! Not so loud! I don't want Bubbles to hear…" Buttercup whispered over to Blossom. "I had a really bad dream."

"You're scared of a nightmare?" Blossom asked confused. She didn't think her sister would really be this afraid of something like this. She's only been this scared around spiders.

"Bloss, it was about the Professor. I think something bad is going to happen to him."

"Buttercup, it's ok. Nothing is going to happen. It was just a bad dream."

"No!" she yelled and broke away from her sister's embrace. "It's not just a dream. I don't know Blossom, I feel it. Something is going to happen if we don't stop it, we have to save the Professor!"

"Buttercup, what is going to happen to the Professor? What did you see that made you like this?"

"I'm not sure, it just came in flashes. I remember he just left home and then we were sitting in the living room. And then I saw it."

"Saw what?"

Buttercup stayed quiet. She saw something horrible, and that was what truly scared her. The images in her mind stuck out, every gory detail. It was worse than any horror movie she's seen. She didn't want to tell Blossom that part, so Buttercup skipped to the last part she remembered."

"We were at a funeral, his funeral. Blossom, the Professor died."

Blossom was taken aback with her tone of voice. Her sister genuinely sounded afraid for the first time in her life, since the spiders of course.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Bubbles walked in with sleepy eyes and a confused smile. "The Professor is making pancakes for breakfast. Don't you want any?" Both girls looked at Bubbles, serious due to Buttercup's nightmare. "Is everything ok?"

Blossom nudged Buttercup and put on a smile for their youngest sister. "Yes, we are. We're just talking. Can you let the Professor know that we'd like some pancakes too, please? We're almost done."

"Ok, sure Blossom!" Bubbles smiled, though still a bit confused, and left the room as she was asked.

Buttercup eyed Blossom. "Don't worry Butters," her sister reassured. "I won't tell her anything. But you need to let it go, it's just a bad dream, you'll see."

"For once, I hope you're right and I'm wrong." Buttercup smirked.

"Oh real funny. Go eat your breakfast."

* * *

The two raced into the kitchen to greet their loving father, the Professor. It was a peaceful Friday morning, well cherished and delightful, and for a moment, Buttercup forgot her what she had seen. Later on, that very Friday morning will be something the three would never forget.

Bubbles and Buttercup played video games while Blossom skimmed through her book. She thought back to when she first got the house after school. Blossom usually gets home first since Bubbles's cheer practice can go on for quite some time, and Buttercup also has some sport or detention or something to worry about. When she got home today though, there was a note on the table.

 _Girls, I stepped out to get some things. I'll be back soon, dinner is in the fridge._

 _-Professor._

She had to admit, Blossom was a bit nervous from the note because of Buttercup's nightmare, but she dismissed. After all, it was just a bad dream, there was no reason to be paranoid. So when Buttercup returned home, Blossom said that the Professor was working on something in the lab, which they are not allowed to enter. It was a fib, but if it keeps Buttercup from freaking out, then Blossom didn't see the harm in it.

* * *

It had now been hours. "Blossom," Buttercup paused the game. "Did the professor say what he was working on? It's getting kind of late and he hasn't really been up here. I mean, doesn't he need to eat or anything?"

"Don't worry about the Professor, he's doing his work. By any chance, have you finished your homework?"

"Ugh, I've got all weekend. I'll finish it don't worry." And just like that, Buttercup forgot her concerns and kept playing with Bubbles until the phone rang. Blossom was busy in the kitchen.

"Can someone get that please? I'm a little busy here…" Bloss said.

Buttercup flew to the phone. "I got it!" She answered it in hopes of intercepting any call from school relating about...nothing that she did wrong that could've gotten her in trouble of course…

"Hello?"

"Have I reached the Utonium household?"

"Um, yeah. This is Buttercup Utonium. Who's this?"

The next few moments passed in a slow silence. Buttercup fell to her knees after they hung up. She sat there shaking, until Blossom entered the room. Buttercup jumped at her. _Liar!_ They fought. _You lied to me! Now look what happened!_ Bubbles got in between them. _Stop, what's going on? Stop it!_ And so they did. Buttercup could not bear to do anything anymore anyways, Blossom had been the one to tell Bubbles.

Friday night, at 10:55PM.

Professor Utonium was announced dead at the scene.

* * *

 **1147 w.**

 **L**


End file.
